


Rain

by DeredereWrites



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Ngl this is just fluff. Like. Theres nothing much more to it, Post-Cave (Mystery Skulls Animated), Rain, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeredereWrites/pseuds/DeredereWrites
Summary: It starts raining hard enough to interrupt a car ride. It's certainly not a bad thing.
Relationships: Arthur/Lewis/Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Rain

Rain pattered on the glass of the Mystery Skulls van. Arthur had pulled into a parking lot a few minutes prior, the rain coming down so hard he could barely see, much less drive. 

The Skulls had finished a case, some shade that was bothering a cafe owner. Turns out, he was her nephew and still trying to do his work around the cafe, even though he was dead and incorporeal. It'd started raining soon after they started the hour drive back home, although it took a good twenty minutes for it to get bad enough for Arthur to pull over. 

“It's really coming down out there,” Lewis observed.

“Really? I hadn't noticed,” Vivi teased, not unkindly. 

He stuck his tongue out at her. She copied him. 

“How long do you think we'll be sitting here?” Arthur asked. 

“With any luck, only a few minutes. Although, we’ve never quite been the lucky sort, have we?” Mystery said. 

Mystery was curled up over one of the vents at the passenger side floor, soaking up the heat. It didn't get particularly cold in Texas, but it was the middle of winter and raining as if someone had just opened a portal at the bottom of the ocean and connected it to the sky above. Just as he was contemplating this, Arthur shivered in response to the chill.

Evidently, Lewis noticed this. He unbuckled Arthur and Vivi’s seatbelts, pulled them into a hug, and phased all three of them into the back of the van. Arthur made a surprised noise but relaxed after he realized that it was just Lewis doing his spooky thing. Vivi, on the other hand, practically got stars in her eyes, as she did every time Lewis (or Mystery or some other supernatural entity) showed off one of his powers.

Arthur relaxed into Lewis’ arms and buried his face in his chest. Because of Lewis’ main power being fire, his body temperature was higher than the average person, making him a lovely heater. It'd felt awkward for quite a while after he, ah, returned, but they got used to it. 

After Vivi got over the !! of Lewis pulling them both into the back, she made a questioning noise. “What was that for?”

“We're not going anywhere anytime soon, and the heater is still acting a little funky, so. We're sitting here now,” Lewis explained.

“That's alright with me,” Vivi said. She closed her eyes and let herself relax. She was more than happy to sit here, listening to the rain with her boyfriends. 

After a few minutes, Mystery made his way over, clumsily climbing over the seats (why'd he have to choose such a small dog breed to mimic, with its little legs-). He joined the cuddle puddle the three had formed and fell asleep laid across someone's legs (although at this point he couldn't quite tell whose). 

The team stayed that way even after the rain let up enough to drive. When they finally did get home, hot chocolate was made and naps were taken.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the MSA amino for inspiring this :)  
> Y'all. There's not enough content in the LewViThur tag. I need more. P l e a s e
> 
> Fun facts, the term shade is referring to a certain type of ghost from my own lore. They're incorporeal and nearly powerless. They can only be seen by other ghosts, mediums, and sometimes picked up on cameras, if they're powerful enough. They can interact with the world around them, given they have enough energy. Usually its things like shoving glasses off tables or tugging on the curtains, but they can do more the more power they've got. They're anchored by gravity.
> 
> There's a movie reference in here somewhere, can you spot it? ;)


End file.
